Julius Gingyore
'''The Noble Julius Gingyore', also called Julius or Noble Julius, is a de facto, arrogant Squashin monarch of a very low-rank, with his power limited to having a seat in the local government. In reality, since Squashins were banned from the Lichenblossomese Government after Fort Kosher was torn down, he has no true power other than the ability to excessively nag until he gets his way. However, he came into being long after the Fort was gone, so he never knew (nor would he care). He is unaware that he is the descendant of Gingyore Yellowgourd, the son of the foudner of Fort Kosher. O_O Involvement Noble Julius currently maintains his property outside of Redlink Abbey, in a rundown, deserted grocery shop. He and his two servants/subjects, Advisor Maurin (a Khanz Penguin) and Morticus (a ghost), currently live together in his decent sized home. In all honesty, Maurin and Morticus are really the only creatures who respect him as if he had true sovereignity. All of the others just humor him by coming to see his speeches. Minions Advisor Maurin Advisor Maurin is a gentle, male Khanz Penguin who serves as the advisor to Noble Julius. Julius doesn't really listen to him because he thinks he knows all or is always right. His slightly deep voice and endless commentary or seconding of the Noble's decrees/comments makes him a good friend of Julius. He has the utmost respect for his "leader", and does all in his ability to assist him when he can, though Julius orders him around like a servant. Maurin doesn't mind serving his leader, but he honestly wishes that the Noble would thank him every now and then. Maurin is also a bit chubby (almost Fat, but mot quite), though he claims he is "big boned". Another distintion is his large, deep-orange colored irises. Most Khanz penguins don't have irises, just black pupils. Morticus Morticus is a small, lovable, obsessive ghost who metaphorically worships Noble Julius. He will do anything his leader requests him to do, from holding up an item to heavy lifting, and even serving as bait to lure enemies. He would also sacrifice himself for the Noble if he was living, so he prouldly claims, and seems to be flattered when insulted by Noble Julius. He has a secret obbsession for the Noble's crown, and he fights consistent urges to touch it, hold it, hug it, etc., since Julius declared doing so "illegal". In fact, because of Morticus, most of Julius' decrees involve his crown, normally forbidding the touching of it. This has led to the bored citizens of Lichenblossom (who show up) beginning to bet various items on whether he is decreeing about his crown or not. Morticus is a small ghost, a few inches taller than Penghis Khan, with large, sad eyes (like F giving the Look) and a high-pitched voice. He loves Noble Julius "this much", with "this much" being measured as twice his size. Julius and the Madagascar Penguins Noble Julius and the infamous commando group met each other while the Penguins were on a training excercise in Lichenblossom. When the Squashin called out to the penguins, they gasped and remarked if "Ringtail" somehow followed them here. There was no response, and Noble Julius scooted out of the forest to confront them with his two servants. Kowalski immediantly saw a resemblance between the three and their annoying neighbors from their homeland, commenting to Skipper that they were experiencing major Deja Vu. He suggested that they were somehow related. Rico thought Julius was edible, and attempted to eat him, but Skipper managed to stop that from happening, and Maurin managed jumped in front of the Noble for extra protection. Private remarked that Morticus was really cute and resembled "Mort from the zoo", while Skipper commented how he'd only seen ghosts in Atlantis (the eigth continent he claims to have existed). After the meeting, the penguins began to develop a near identical despisal to the creature they reference to as "Ringtail", and they try to stay away from him as much as possible. Quotes A very obnoxious and babbling creature, this Squashin always has something to say. * So, who would like to praise deh geek pansies first, eh? * You did nothing! The {x} programmer(s) did it! Thank you {x} programmer(s)! * Trivia * Noble Julius has a strange and exotic accent, one which does not exist in any other known Squashin or Jacko. * Noble Julius speaks in broken English, making his speeches very enjoyable for many. * Julius' crown, so he claims, was a gift from the "sky programmers". Many remark that he's referencing to Mayor McFlapp, though the tern insists he never gave out any headgear. * Noble Julius is not the best of leaders; Maurin would probably be a better one because he is very conservative and cautious. * In no way is Julius humble. * He also claims to be good friends with the "water programmers" as well as the "sky programmers", but no one has any clue what he is talking about. * Noble Julius will claim any item that falls near him from above, citing it as a gift from his alleged "sky programmers". * He is a VERY loose parody of Squire Julian Gingivere from Brian Jacques' Redwall novel. Make note that the parody is everything the original character ISN'T. ** He is also a double parody of King Julian from the Madagascar films. *Other than his two followers, Julius had another friend: Sergeant Sleet, a skua that USED to eat the eggs of penguins and antarctic terns, but switched to vegetarianism after losing a bet with Malt Vieoh. See also * Redlink * Squashin * Madagascar Penguins * Lichenblossom Isles External Links * Julius' parody. * Julius' OTHER parody. * Morticus' parody. * Maurin's parody. Category:Characters Category:Redlink Category:parodies Category:Nuisances Category:Royalty Category:Neutral